Damiani
The Damiani are a humanoid race native to the planet Damiano. After a lengthy admissions process, they became official members of the United Federation of Planets in 2371. Governor Ra'ch B'ullhy has since become a member of the Federation Security Council, gaining the Damiani increased influence in galactic affairs. ( ) Physiology They are a race of three biological sexes and so three genders, which are known to aliens, for ease of communication, as “male”, “female” and “cogenitor”. All three sexes are necessary for reproduction. Damiani are distinguished by the smooth, silvery horns protruding from below their temples and/or their forehead. These horns are several inches long and angled upwards at the tips into sharp points. The number and position of the horns signifies the sex of the individual. A single horn in the centre of the forehead distinguishes what to other species is known as a “he” (though the pronoun “he” is used only for convenience, and a Damiani “he” does not fully correspond to a Human male in terms of anatomy). Three horns- one in the centre of the forehead and one below each temple- signifies a “she”, although this does not quite correspond to an Earth female, while a Damiani with the two temple horns only is a cogenitor, generally referred to as “it”. Damiani also possess skin of a dark green, and silver eyes without visible pupils or irises. The lips are coloured red in females, green in the other sexes. The hair is almost always black, and naturally spiky, resembling the bristles of a hedgehog. Males and cogenitors may grow facial hair. The ears are large and pointed, and the average Damiani is slightly larger and stockier in build than a Human. ( |To Take Arms Against a Sea of Troubles}}, et al) Society & Culture Damiani tend to wear tight-fitting clothes most commonly coloured in gray, black or dark blue, tones soothing to their eyes. Clothing styles typically make use of smooth, tight rubbery gloves and leather body suits that cover much of the neck, forehead and the side of the face. Holes are provided for the ears and horns. Earrings may be worn, particularly by females. ( |To Take Arms Against a Sea of Troubles}}) Other species known to possess three sexes include Vissians ( ) and Bactricans. ( ) Unlike in these societies, however, among Damiani the cogenitors have equal status with the other genders. Damiani society has its controversies in regards to gender and reproduction, though. Traditionally, sexual relations between pairs were not approved of; only trios, and so those relationships that could lead to biological offspring, were tolerated. By the 24th century many Damiani had more liberal views, but conservative factions still exist who are opposed to any “corruption” of the traditional family structure. In 2371, a small but powerful group of these “moralists” attempted to assassinate governor-elect Ra’ch B’ullhy after it was revealed she was sleeping with a single partner. In contrast to this thorny issue, distinct gender roles were outgrown by Damiani society centuries ago. For the last few centuries all three sexes have been equally represented in government and the military, such as Ra'ch's security being handled by a cogenitor. ( |To Take Arms Against a Sea of Troubles}} et al; ) Religion Damiani religion centres on Ho'nig, worship of whom has spread to other cultures, including the Miradorn, Nalori Republic and some colonial Bolians. The Se'rbeg, is the holy test of this religion. ( ) Names Damiani names feature a family name first, usually consisting of two syllables split by an apostrophe, then an individual name which features a letter, an apostrophe, and then "Ullh" (for males), "Ullho" (cogenitors) or "Ullhy" (females). ( |To Take Arms Against a Sea of Troubles}}) Known Damiani Damiani individuals include: *As'si K'ullho *Cu'lan T'ullhy *Da'v *Dr'wshi *Du're C'ullho *El'ar *Es'sca G'ullho *Ha'rt M'ullhy *Je'tran T'ullh *Ju'les L'ullho *K'ut *Mar'na F'ullhy *Mik'ka *My'ah *Ne'al G'ullho *Pad'gy D'ullh *Ra'ch B'ullhy *Te'ri O'ullhy *Tor'in. Category:Humanoid species Category:Races and cultures category:alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures Category:Federation races and cultures